Happy Birthday To Me
by cdunbar
Summary: All Bella wants for her birthday is to commemorate becoming a legal adult with her family physician. ...an OOC Carlisle/Bella one-shot.


A/N: Yes, it's Carlisle and Bella. No, I don't care that you're scandalized/horrified that I put them together, so please don't leave me a review saying as much.

Kristen, a HUGE thanks for looking over this and helping me out. You're a doll, the queen of smut, and I love you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns all. All hail the queen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Happy Birthday To Me**

**BPOV**

Finally it had arrived. The day I had been waiting the past five years for, ever since I had seen him for the first time and known without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't be just another adult in my life.

Today was my eighteenth birthday. And I was finally going to have Carlisle in the way I'd fantasized about every night for as long as I could remember.

All I had to do was stick to my plan. I was confident it would work out as the nurse called my name and I followed her to an empty examination room.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked absently, staring at my chart.

I rolled my eyes at her apathy, but played the part of a good patient perfectly. "My leg keeps cramping and shaking. I think there might be something wrong with my muscles."

"Which leg?"

"The left one."

She made a note on my chart and finally lifted her eyes to my face. "Anything else?"

"Nope," I replied, wishing she would leave already.

After a few more routine questions, she said, "Just hang tight. The doctor will be in shortly." Then she left.

Thank God.

I hopped off the examination table and aimlessly explored the small room, both apprehensive and excited about what was coming next. It wasn't every day a girl tried to seduce her family's physician.

But then, not every family physician looked like Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I was a clumsy girl, so over the past five years I had gotten to know Carlisle pretty well. We talked and joked around a lot on my visits, and he was always quick with a kind word and smile.

But the best part of this whole thing was I knew he wanted me too.

The first time he had looked at me as a woman, instead of as a patient, was when I was 15 and came in for a regular check-up. It had just been a flash in his eyes, but I had seen it.

The lust.

The want.

Slowly, so god damn slowly I sometimes screamed in frustration, he lowered his defenses around me until I had substantial proof that my yearning was indeed reciprocated.

At my last visit two weeks ago, he was feeling under my chin and along my jawline, checking to see if my lymph nodes were swollen, and out of the blue, he asked me if I was seeing anyone. He must have known when my heart kicked into overtime. How could it not when he was so close, I could feel the hot brush of his breath as he talked to me?

I responded in the negative, and he inquired as to why. I thought carefully before replying, wanting to hint at my true feelings for him without really giving anything away.

"Because high school boys are immature pests who buzz around you, wanting to cope a clumsy feel or fumble around in the backseat of a parked car. I want something real. With a man, not a boy," I explained carefully, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. "Is that stupid of me to want?"

"No," he hastily assured me, his hands stilling against my throat. His warm touch shot electrical bolts through me, heating me from the neck, down. I unconsciously parted my lips, taking deeper breaths, and his gaze drifted down to them.

"Bella," he whispered softly. So softly that I barely heard him, but he _had _said it.

I didn't know what to do. Even though I fantasized about him constantly, I was still an inexperienced teenager who had only been kissed by one guy in the 7th grade. There had been no one else who interested me enough after Carlisle came into my life.

So I wet my lip hesitantly, never taking my eyes off his face. His jaw clenched and his eyes darkened drastically to a stormy blue. Ever so slowly, one hand moved away from my throat and caressed my overheated cheek. I leaned into it, sighing his name.

Unexpectedly he pulled away and went over to the counter lining the wall. And when he turned back around, Carlisle, the doctor, was firmly back in charge. No sign of Carlisle, the man, was left. He acted like nothing had happened, and I unwillingly followed his lead.

But that night I started planning and scheming for his ultimate undoing. Now all my waiting had finally come to an end. It _was _going to happen today. Carlisle would be mine.

I had shaved, waxed, and pampered myself all morning in preparation, picking out the perfect 'look at me' outfit – barely there khaki shorts and a dark blue tank top with a built-in bra. I knew I looked hot. The stares I got all this afternoon around town and in the waiting room, from both boys and men alike, proved it.

There was no way he would resist me, or pull away like last time. I wouldn't allow it.

After what seemed like days of waiting, I heard a knock and hurried back over to the examination table. The door opened and in stepped God's gift to mankind. His golden hair was parted, off to the side, and long enough that several rebellious locks fell into his eyes when he turned his head too quickly. He smiled, flashing those perfect, straight white teeth, and my stomach flipped. It was a genuinely happy smile, which made his eyes light up. I responded in kind, simply because it had been too long since I had seen him and my daydreams never measured up to reality.

He looked fuckin' mouth-watering in his white lab coat, off set by a light blue shirt, a diagonal crimson and navy striped tie, and dark blue slacks. I had to resist licking my lips as my eyes traveled down his body while he gracefully walked across the room.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked, sitting on the little doctor's stool and opening my chart on the counter in front of him.

"Great. Today's my birthday, you know."

"Oh, really? How old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

That made him pause and I smirked a little. He continued to look down at my chart, but he wasn't reading it anymore.

"Any… special plans for tonight?" he asked, recovering enough to turn around and look at me.

"Nope. Nothing's come up yet." I put my hands on either side of me and leaned forward slightly, pushing my boobs together.

Carlisle nodded slowly, and then cleared his throat. "Well, happy birthday Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled again; only this one was shyer, more timid. A small attempt to pull him in with innocent glances and shy smiles.

"So, what brings you in today of all days?" He continued to look at me, waiting patiently for my answer. Just being in the same room as him frazzled my nerves and I had to take a covert deep breath before enacting my plan.

Swinging my left leg up, I planted my foot perpendicular to my butt on the exam table, my legs spread out, pulling my shorts tight across my thighs.

"My leg muscle spasms at random intervals," I lied convincingly, trailing both hands down my thigh slowly until I stopped about an inch above the hemline of my shorts. "Right here."

Carlisle watched my little show with a professional eye, which slightly irritated me, but I had known it would take more than showing a little leg to crack him. He jotted something down on my chart before standing up and walking toward me, stepping between my parted legs.

Guh…

He was so close I could smell him. A mixture of sunshine, fresh linen, and just the smallest hint of manliness. He smelled pure and clean. I bit my lip in anticipation of that purity falling to the wayside, while his baser dark side came out to play with me.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked sincerely, placing his hands right above mine on my upper thigh. I had to take a deep breath before answering him because the second he touched me, my entire body reacted and heat pooled between my legs.

"For the last forty-eight hours," I replied unevenly as I moved my hands to either side of me for balance.

"And when was the last time?" He started massaging the muscle I claimed had something wrong and my eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head.

Yeah, it felt that good.

I ached for him to be closer, but I didn't want to scare him off so soon.

"In the waiting room," I said quietly, tilting my head to the side and sighing.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was the one trying to seduce me.

"Mmmhmm," I answered, biting my lip.

He stepped closer, his doctor's coat brushing against my exposed leg. "Bella, is your muscle really spasming?"

My eyes flew open to his inquiring face. I'd been caught.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" I asked innocently, widening my eyes slightly and jutting out my bottom lip.

His grasp on my leg tightened, his eyes fixed on my bottom lip. "I think you know what I mean."

I looked off to the side and then back at him. _No need to prolong this… He's quicker than I thought he'd be._

"No, it hasn't been spasming."

"Then why are you here?" He let go of my leg with his left hand, keeping his right one where it was, and tenderly swept a few strands of hair out of my face. I melted and some of my confidence left me. Could I really tell him what I was doing?

Would he think less of me for doing this? What made me think that I could, with no sexual experience to speak of, seduce the man of my dreams in one afternoon?

God, I was such a stupid kid sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I shouldn't be wasting your time like this. I'll just leave," I said, downtrodden and staring at the tiled floor. Anywhere but his face. I didn't want to see the sympathy or pity right now.

"Bella," he sighed. Placing two fingers under my chin, he tilted my head up and I halfheartedly met his gaze. "Tell me what you're doing here."

Shit.

I had an intense, but short, internal debate about if I should reveal my plan. The pro side won out.

What the hell? It's not like he can make me feel any crappier. Or like I had anything but my pride to lose.

Who needs pride anyway?

"I'm eighteen now…" I began slowly. He lifted his eyebrows slightly for me to continue. I took a deep breath and dug down deep for some confidence to sustain me through the next couple of minutes. "Look, Carlisle, I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, and after my last visit, I thought I'd finally broken through. Because the truth is, I want you. Not like a girl wants a boy, but like a woman wants a man. You're all I think about. And I had this whole seduction scenario planned out, but I see now it's stupid and childish and… I'm sorry."

I blinked back tears after I was done spilling out my heart and lowered my eyes. He didn't say anything, but he also didn't step away or move his hand from my leg. After a minute of silence, I ventured a glance up for his reaction. His eyes were closed and his mouth was taut.

_What is he thinking?_

I reached out uncertainly and grasped his coat. He didn't acknowledge the added weight pulling down on his neck, so I figured I'd say something first.

"Carlisle," I breathed.

His eyes opened and held mine. He looked tortured, and I felt horrible for putting him in this position, but before I could apologize again the tortured look in his eyes turned to dark, liquid heat.

And then his lips crashed down on mine. My heart skipped a beat and I froze, absorbing the feel of it. Each strike of his breath on my cheek was a shock of heat in the chilled room. His arms went around me, wrapping me in his vast strength, holding me against the hardness of his body.

Everything ignited in the next second and I was lost in a furor of need. I could taste the bitter hint of coffee on his breath, mixed with a freshness of lingering mint, but most of all I tasted the rich essence of him.

Wanting more, needing more, I pressed upward. He took the innocent offering with a low, savage sound that shocked me. The sound seemed out of place coming from him. I felt the touch of his tongue against the seam of my closed lips. Opening to him, I drew him deeper, hesitantly using my own tongue in a slide of silk-on-silk. He shivered and gasped and held me tighter.

I felt suddenly weak, my senses starving for his hands and mouth and body… his powerful weight over and between and inside me…

Oh, I wanted him…

Carlisle kissed me with savage hunger, his mouth moving over mine with rough, luscious strokes. My nerves blazed with pleasure, and I squirmed and clutched at him, wanting more. He let out a small groan and began thrusting his tongue into my mouth in quick, sharp strokes.

The smoothness of his lips and the roughness of his stubble against my cheek overloaded my senses and the world around me disappeared. His right hand burrowed into my hair and wound its way to the back of my scalp, holding me in place. His left hand slid down the outside of my raised leg into the opening of my shorts, leaving a trail of blazing heat in its wake.

I moaned throatily and gripped his coat with both of my hands, pulling him closer to me while he continued to assault my mouth. He tilted me back onto the exam table and kissed down my throat as I was pushed down. I sucked in as much air as I could to placate my screaming lungs as he continued kissing down to my collarbone.

Suddenly Carlisle straightened up and looked horribly regretful. "Shit. What am I doing? We can't do this."

Nooo!

I grabbed his tie and pulled myself back up, anger building up inside of me. "Yes, we can," I retorted.

"I'm your doctor. You're a child. We can't," he argued, trying to disentangle my hands from his tie.

I gripped it harder. "Yes. We _can_. I'm legal. We want each other. What else is there?"

"Bella, don't," he sighed, staring forlornly into my eyes, pleading me to let go. I couldn't give up now. Not when he had come so close.

We'd just kissed, dammit! I refused to backtrack.

"Carlisle, please don't deny us this. I know you want me. You know I want you…" – my lower lip jutted out and slightly trembled – "please."

He looked at me darkly for a second, a war raging in his eyes. My gaze flicked between his lips, which he worked worriedly in-between his teeth, and his eyes. I saw a slight give in his expression, so I tried tipping him over to my side.

"Please," I whispered.

"If we do this… if we do this, it's not going to be slow and tender. I've wanted you for too long."

Oh, god… Yes. He was actually going to do this! I was going to have my way. After all these years.

I nodded my consent and waited for his direction. This was all new to me; I didn't know what to do next.

"Are you taking the pill daily?" he asked, knowing I was on it, since he had been the one to prescribe it to me.

"Yes," I answered, unable to believe this was actually happening. I feared that any second I would wake in my bed, learning it was all a dream.

"Good girl," he muttered before roughly pulling down the straps to my tank top until my breasts were bared. Carlisle gave a soft grunt of satisfaction and bent down, closing his mouth over the tip of my breast. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to alert anyone to what we were doing.

Each swirling lick of his tongue sent darts of heat down to my toes. I slid my hands into his hair, pulling, grasping, and tugging for him to be closer. When my nipple was taut and throbbing, he moved to my other breast and repeated the process. Then he proceeded back up my neck, dragging his mouth along the delicate skin.

"Bella," he whispered raggedly, reverently, against my cheek. He kissed me again, deep and feverish, while he took the budded peaks of my breasts in his fingers, squeezing and rolling them, until the wickedly gentle harassment caused me to writhe and sob in pleasure. I hooked my legs around his waist, seeking the friction I so desperately needed.

"Oh, god," I moaned into his mouth, feeling his arousal pressed against the thin fabric of my shorts right where I needed him. Carlisle abruptly pulled back, breaking apart my legs, and shrugged out of his coat, tossing it across a chair behind him. He went over to the row of cabinets, opened one, and pulled out a paper robe.

"Put this on," he instructed, throwing it to me. I caught it, fully knowing I would comply with his request, but confused as to why he had made it in the first place. What could he possibly want with me wearing this piece of nothing? Wouldn't it better if I was just simply naked?

Carlisle watched as I stripped off my tank top, tossing it on the counter next to him. I felt his eyes roam my eager young body as I bent over and pulled down my shorts and underwear, slipping them off and flinging them on top of my discarded shirt. I leisurely put my arms through the robe's sleeves and turned around, tempting him to break his silent staring.

"Can you tie this? I never could do it properly." I waited with bated breath, not knowing what he would do next. That was half of the thrill, I guess. I heard him trek toward me and then felt his fingers lightly brush against my back, making me shiver.

After he had tied the strings together, I turned around and awaited his next instruction. He patted the exam table, the paper covering it crinkling with each slap of his palm.

"Hop on up. I need to finish your exam." His dark eyes flashed with desire and my knees went weak. With a little more effort than it usually required, I jumped up, situating myself right in front of him.

"I need to check your other thigh. To make sure this isn't indicative of something more systemic," he clarified, pushing against my shoulders lightly. Obeying his silent command, I scooted back until my knees hit the edge of the table. Carlisle smirked and placed his warm hands on my knees, right below the robe's hem. He started dragging his hands up my thighs, squeezing them every couple of inches, bringing the paper-thin robe up as well.

Planting my hands behind me, I leaned back for support, soft moans escaping me with every grip of his hands. My legs inadvertently parted as he went higher and I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering shut. All of a sudden he stopped and my eyes flew open, finding his gaze locked to the middle of my spread legs.

"Hmm… I'm no gyno, but I think you may have a problem," he said huskily. I knew what the problem was; I had soaked through the paper underneath me. But I decided to play along, hoping it was the fastest means to a much needed end.

"Well Doctor, while I'm here, do you think you could check it out?" I purred, spreading my legs open another couple of inches. His jaw clenched for a second and then he smiled approvingly, kicking out his foot behind him until it hooked around the stool. He rolled it over and sat down, his grip on my thighs pulling me toward him.

"You're so wet. Just for me, Bella. Only for me." He made it sound like a command.

"Only for you," I breathed. Trailing one finger down, he lightly ran it over my lips. I gasped and arched into his touch.

"Tsk, tsk, sweet. You need to be quiet," he reprimanded me softly. "We don't want anyone to interrupt us before the exam's over, do we?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. I'd probably end up killing someone if they tried to stop us. Carlisle smiled and ran his finger down my lips again, testing me, teasing me. I bit my lip and managed to remain silent.

"Good girl… Now let's see what the problem is." He pushed my legs further apart and swung my left leg over his shoulder. The dark hunger of his face made me feel sexy, rather than embarrassed that I was completely exposed to him. He flicked my clit without warning and my hips involuntarily bucked.

"Ahh… now I see what's wrong…" He trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

_Really? I have to talk? NOW??_

I swallowed and tried to control the tremor of my voice. "What's that, Doctor?"

"You haven't been taking care of yourself properly."

I blinked in confusion, not knowing what that meant, and he continued, "Here. Let me take care of that."

Then he spread me with two fingers and used the velvet flat of his tongue to lick the full length of me, leaving me weak. My arms folded in on themselves and I collapsed backwards. A low whimper escaped me as he did it again, pressing down more firmly this time, and I pressed a hand over my mouth to stop any unconscious sounds that might come out.

Carlisle nipped and licked me, alternating with no discernable pattern. I curled my fingers desperately in his hair, guiding him to the swollen bundle of nerves that screamed for his undivided attention. I groaned, the noise muffled against my palm, as he fastened his mouth over me with a fast, flicking rhythm.

Pleasure seized me immediately, wrenching an astonished cry that I just barely suppressed, and I stiffened for several excruciatingly wonderful seconds, paralyzed from these new feelings. Every movement, every pulse of my thundering heart, every sharp intake of breath had distilled to the compelling, riveting ministrations applied to that crucial bud.

And then it all released, the feeling and tension shattering exquisitely, and I was racked with hard, blissful shudders. Carlisle tenderly swiped his tongue over me as the shudders faded, rolled back the stool he was sitting on, and removed my leg from his shoulder.

He stood up between my gloriously relaxed limbs and I heard the distinct metal click of a belt being undone. A resounding snap echoed through the room and I sat up. He had removed his belt in a quick move and I smiled, happy to just sit and watch the show.

Carlisle dropped the belt, his arm still outstretched, then he unbuttoned the top of his pants with his other hand. Making quick work of his pants, he sat back down on the stool and pulled his massive erection free from his boxers. I gulped at the size, incredulous that that would fit inside of me.

But by god, I would die happily trying.

One corner of his mouth lifted as he reached out, grabbing a corner of my robe and pulled, easily ripping it away from my body. Then in another swift move, he lifted me up and onto his lap, posed over his straining arousal. He gripped my upper thighs and pushed me down until I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance. He brushed his tip back and forth against my dripping lips and groaned.

"You're mine," he rasped. My head fell back at the words and pure delight it gave me.

"Say it," he commanded. I needed to be closer to him. I ached to be possessed by him, fully, finally, so I said it.

"I'm yours," I promised, right before he smiled wickedly and pushed me down, thrusting his hips up at the same time so he entered me to the hilt in one sharp move. I dug my nails into his shoulders, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over and squirmed a little, trying to find a more comfortable angle. Carlisle tightened his hold on my thighs and stilled my movement.

"Bella," he whispered. "The pain will subside in a minute. Just try to relax and let me make you feel better."

I couldn't resist wriggling a little more on his lap.

"Stop… moving…" he gasped out. I remained still, too uncomfortable and embarrassed from my inexperience to say anything.

Sliding his hands down and around, he gripped the back of my thighs where they met my ass and lifted me up, almost completely pulling himself out of me. Then ever so slowly, he pushed me back down, allowing me to adjust to his size, inch by inch. I hissed at the slight pain until he was fully sheathed in me again.

It wasn't so bad that time, so I didn't wait for him to pull me up again. I did it on my own.

It was Carlisle's turn to hiss as I went down a little faster. A streak of pleasure shot through me, making me gasp. I hardly felt any pain that time. I smiled at Carlisle and took over, relaxing my hands on his shoulders.

He groaned as I slid up and down him, trying to find a rhythm. "God, Bella… you feel so good… so fucking tight."

His hands slid up my sides and cupped my breasts, kneading them as I continued to move over him, pulling up and sinking down in quicker strokes.

There was a ball of pressure growing in the pit of my stomach again. The faster I went, the more it grew. And the closer I was to flying apart at the seams.

"Carlisle, I – I'm going to…" I faltered, unable to adequately express that I was going to come.

He growled, the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and stood up, tossing me on top of the table and pressing his weight into me, hovering over me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're going to cum for me, Bella. But remember, you have to be quiet."

I nodded and the breath left my lungs as Carlisle pulled out and slammed back into me. I bit my lip, struggling to suppress the scream that was on the tip of my tongue. He did it again, and again, setting a furious pace. I gripped the edges of the table, trying to ground myself as he pounded into me.

The ball of pressure grew, until I was writing underneath him. I had to move. I had to relieve the pressure. It was too much.

"Carlisle… please," I whimpered, unable to voice my need. I couldn't think properly while he was thrusting into me.

"What do you need, baby?" he asked gruffly. One of his hands trailed down my stomach and circled my clit.

"Please," I begged.

He started stroking my clit, pressing lightly on it, and I gasped, the feelings he created washing through me in intense waves.

"Is this what you need?" he asked, staring down into my eyes. I barely heard him over the pounding of my heart and my harsh breathing.

"Cum for me, Bella," he demanded, pressing harder against my clit. He moved two fingers around it in tight circles, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut.

God… I was so close.

"Cum," he growled and then pinched me roughly.

I exploded, the world erupting in bright bursts of light. Carlisle rode out my orgasm in two more quick thrusts and just as I was coming down from my high, he grunted and threw back his head, in rapture and tense from the impact of his own release. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, and I knew I would remember his face in that moment for the rest of my life.

He collapsed on top of me and I listened to his frantic breathing slowly return to normal, as did mine. He shifted his weight off me, putting it on his forearms, which were on either side of my head.

I couldn't stop the gigantic goofy smile that spread across my face. He returned it with a smile of his own.

"I've wanted to do that for years," he sighed, dropping his head to nuzzle my neck.

"Me too," I giggled as he nipped at my throat.

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "Next time I'll go slower. It'll be better."

"Better than that?" I asked incredulously. Anything better than that would probably kill me.

He smiled. "Yes, better than that."

I was a little slow on the uptake, naturally, so something he said didn't hit me until right then and I raised an eyebrow in question. "Next time?"

Carlisle's smile turned into a grin, his beautiful angelic face lighting up. "Next time," he vowed.

Doing this once was a dream come true, but the promise of more… that was something I had never allowed myself to dream.

_Happy birthday to me._


End file.
